<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假如亚茨拉斐尔和邓布利多共用身体会怎么样 by yuxin_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019676">假如亚茨拉斐尔和邓布利多共用身体会怎么样</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z'>yuxin_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GGAD - Freeform, London, Other, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名:邓布利多被陌生超自然生物进入了身体</p><p>时间线大概在1945决斗前，1940年左右，Aziraphale偶然认识了处于低谷的邓布利多。后来不幸失去了自己的身体，回到天堂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假如亚茨拉斐尔和邓布利多共用身体会怎么样</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私设很多，注意避雷。</p><p>题目很沙雕，但正文不会。</p><p>克鲁利未出场预警，假设他又去冬眠了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale是在一家甜品店里第一次遇见邓布利多的。那时伦敦国王十字车站一家甜品店声称自己做出了比巴黎还好吃的天使白蛋糕，同时吸引了最伟大的巫师邓布利多和最可爱的超自然生物Aziraphale，两个人相似的爱好（书籍和甜食）使他们迅速的聊了起来。</p><p>很多人都说邓布利多和Aziraphale身上有一种的特质，就是周围人会不由自主的信任他们。或许因此，两个人很快成为了朋友。通过邓布利多身上的魔力波动，Aziraphale发现对方是一位巫师，而且非常强大。但他并没有告诉邓布利多他是个天使，他只说他也拥有那种麻瓜没有的力量可以让他完成一些奇迹。</p><p>毕竟天使是不会撒谎的，永远不会。</p><p>当时世界局势日趋紧张，不管是对于巫师还是麻瓜来说。即使是生活在书店里常年与世隔绝的天使也未能幸免受到影响。通过邓布利多，他了解了更多巫师界的局势。因为不愿出面与格林德沃决斗，彼时邓布利多正承受着来自外界的舆论压力。但他并没有在信里过多提及，偶尔说起格林德沃也是语气平淡。毕竟他有时候过于保守和自我封闭了。在一次壁炉聊天中，Aziraphale看着爬上邓布利多眼角的细纹，叹了一口气:</p><p>“你看起来压力很大，或许你需要一个人陪你聊聊。”</p><p>邓布利多抬起头，天使看到了他湛蓝双眼里的红血丝。</p><p>“还是因为格林德沃吗？”</p><p>邓布利多沉默了几秒，微不可查的点头。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>Aziraphale突然很心疼眼前的巫师，他虽然负有盛名，却连倾诉的机会也没有。所有人面对他都习惯了仰视和求助。他也把自己封闭的太深，又极重隐私。即使他们通信了快一年，还是对对方的过往知之甚少。也许只有在深夜邓布利多才愿意稍微松下防线，却仍不愿吐露一点心声。</p><p>“格林德沃是什么样的人?”Azi斟酌了一下词句，轻声问道。</p><p>“他……我已经几十年没见过他了……他是……”邓布利多突然发现自己不知道如何描述自己记忆中的爱人。他……是个天才……非常英俊……很有野心，他……不，他和我害死了我的妹妹。</p><p>邓布利多的心痛了一下。快过去了半个世纪，两个人都不再是少年。就在前天在厄里斯魔镜前他刚刚发现了一根银丝，而那个人耀眼的金发也早已褪色。</p><p>他看向Azi的目光有些失神，“他……他的发色和你一样。”都是银白色泛着光。</p><p>Azi的眼睛微微张大，他并没有料到是这样的回答。</p><p>“抱歉，我可能太累了。”意识到自己瞬间的失态，巫师立刻收敛了情绪。他又躲回了疲倦的微笑下。</p><p>料定眼前的人什么也不会再说了，天使深吸一口气:</p><p>“也许我可以帮到你，阿不思。你懂的，我可以去劝劝他……”用一点点奇迹和圣光之类的，天使尽量含蓄的表达了自己的意思。他知道自己不应该插手人类的战争，这可能是伟大计划的一部分，世界大战，然后是哈米吉多顿。但是他不想这么早就把三分之一的海洋变成血之类的。</p><p>“劝他，这可不一定有用。Angel，要知道，我们巫师是不信上帝的。”邓布利多平静的说。“不过谢谢你。”</p><p>天使瞪大了他浅色的眼睛，“对不起，你刚刚叫我……阿不思，你……太厉害了，什么时候发现的?”</p><p>“从你吃蛋糕的时候叫上帝而不是梅林的时候。虽然巫师不信任何宗教，但不谦虚地说，我还是对这方面略有了解。”邓布利多笑了，显然他对自己很满意。</p><p>“你的猜测是对的，我是个天使，从创世六千年前就是。”</p><p>“六千年……”邓布利多似乎陷入了沉思。“我想问一下，人会有来世吗？”</p><p>“啊？”天使愣了一下，在他印象里，邓布利多不像是会问这样问题的人，他对自己的生活有清楚的认知，从来不会有虚妄的期待。</p><p>“抱歉，我有点突兀了。”</p><p>“没关系。我想有的。”</p><p>“我见过上一世的格林德沃，阿不思。那是18世纪，他当时是个海盗，非常可爱，有一点狡猾。我在一次海战中给他送去了理想的风向。后来再一次见到他就是这一世了。看到他变成了黑魔王，我都差点没认出来他。”天使一口气说完，看着邓布利多，眼里闪着回忆的光。</p><p>“谢谢你告诉我这些。”</p><p>突然传来的飞机呼啸声打断了他们的对话。</p><p>“Azi，是你那边吗?”</p><p>“好像是的!”</p><p>“快施奇迹，快——”</p><p>“不行，奇迹次数用完了——”已经能听到燃烧弹下落的声音了。</p><p>壁炉通话被切断了，此刻，苏活区的旧书店正陷入一片火海之中。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最后那个书店被轰炸就是1940-1942的伦敦大轰炸，善良的天使为了救受伤的人用完了奇迹。</p><p>先到这里吧，接下来就是天使回到天堂，之后和邓布利多共用身体。最后结尾可能会有点虐，但我觉得会he。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>